The New Arrival
by egdeXthgiarts
Summary: Harry's new friend comes to Hogwarts and befriends, Hermione, Ron, and Co. but he is sorted into Slytherin. Will he also befriend the one person Harry hasn't? On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

The New Arrival  
  
"C'mon Damion! We've got to go!"  
  
"Coming Dad!" Damion yelled down the stairs. He grabbed his trunk and backpack and rushed down the stairs. About halfway down, he tripped causing his trunk to run him over as he rolled down the stairs. When he hit the bottom, his dad caught his trunk before it landed on top of him. "I'm okay!" He said raising his right hand and he stood and grabbed his backpack.  
  
Damion Price was a boy of 17. He had had his birthday a month ago, he was now of the legal wizarding age. He was lean and muscular from years of quidditch, he had played with his older brothers since he was 7 but he had played on his house team at Durmstrange since his second year. He had Blonde hair with Red streaks in it because his brothers had said it would be 'hot' and he was 6 foot 5 and very clumsy. The most perceptible thing about him was the fact that he had glowing silver eyes, and when his emotions changed, so did his eye color.  
  
"Marion! We're leaving for the train!" He yelled as he started toward the door.  
  
Damion followed his father down the large stairs to the car, "Hey Dad, Do you think Harry might be going to Hogwarts with me?" He asked as he put his trunk in the backseat.  
  
"I don't think so son," His father said, "You're still going to a wizarding school, just because we moved doesn't mean that you can quit wizarding school."  
  
"But Dad," He whined as his father got in the driver's seat of the car, and he in the passenger seat, "Harry is my only friend here, why can't I just go to a real school?"  
  
"Because you need to develop your skills, now that the Dark Lord has fallen, you really need to work twice as hard believe it or not," His father said as put his seatbelt on.  
  
"But how am I going to make any new friends?" Damion asked as he put his own seatbelt on.  
  
"You will meet them the same way you met Harry." He replied as he started the car.  
  
"But Dad, How many people do you know are going to fall asleep on a swing, and besides I don't think they have playgrounds at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Well then, you'll just have to put yourself out there." He said as they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Damion why don't you go outside and play, there may be some other little kids playing football or something," His mother was only trying to get him out of the house. He had been trying to help unpack when he broke his mother's favorite vase. Luckily they were a wizarding family and she only fixed it and put it away.  
  
"Mom, I'm 16 I don't 'play' outside." But he turned to leave just the same.  
  
Damion walked out the front door and looked around. All he saw across the street was a couple of cats. One had patches around its eyes that looked remarkably like a pair of spectacles, and it kept looking at him. But he overlooked it and stared down the right side of his street all he saw was a woman who looked like a horse outside in her garden. There were no children in sight. He sighed and started walking towards the park that they had passed on their way to the new house. //: Hopefully :// He thought //: there will be some kids there://  
  
When he got to the park he looked around and saw a group of boys surrounding an extremely larger one that looked more like an elephant than a boy. He really didn't want to go over there so he walked toward the swings to sit down without taking his eyes away from the group.  
  
He sat down on the swing and when he heard a squeaking sound next to him, he finally took his eyes away from the group to see a young boy sleeping in the swing beside him. He wanted to wake him up so that he wouldn't fall out of the swing so he reached over and poked him in the shoulder.  
  
The young boy jumped up and automatically stuck his right hand in his left jacket sleeve and stared around wildly, when he saw that there was no real danger, he moved his hand from his sleeve and calmed down. It was then that he noticed the boy sitting next to him. "Hello, my name is Harry, what's yours?" Harry said as he stuck his hand out.  
  
"My name is Damion," He said as he shook Harry's hand, "May I ask why you were asleep in the swing?"  
  
"I don't like being at home so I get away whenever I can," Harry stated, "By the way, where do you live, I've never seen you around here before." Harry asked.  
  
"I just moved in down the street into number 6 Privet Drive,"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
They were pulling into the train station, when his father had parked the car, he was getting out when his father said, "Son I have a present for you,"  
  
"But dad, my birthday was last month!" He said.  
  
"I know but this is something special," His father popped the trunk and walked around the car and pulled out a cage. Inside of it was a black cat, but there was something about him that was different, his ears, inside they were silver and when the cat purred they seemed to glow.  
  
"Oh, Dad! Thanks! It's just like me! " He said as he started to take him out of the cage.  
  
"Uh-uh! Not until you are on the train." And with that, they walked inside the train station. They were looking around for any sight of another wizard. They then heard another voice.  
  
".This place is always packed with muggles! Honestly you would think we could have a hidden train station!" They followed the voice to see a plump woman surrounded by three children two with flaming red hair, and the other with long bushy brown hair.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you tell me how to get to the train platform?"  
  
"Do you mean Platform 9 ¾?" asked the woman.  
  
"I mean the one that heads for Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, yes dear, I'm Molly Weasley and these are my children Ron and Ginny, this young lady over here is Hermione, she stayed with us for the summer. Is this your son's first year?"  
  
"Oh! This is my son Damion, he is 17 he just transferred here from Durmstrange-,"  
  
"Dad! I can talk for myself!"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
They stood there for a moment waiting for him to continue where his father left off.  
  
When he couldn't think of anything to say, he said, "So how do we get onto the platform?"  
  
"Oh, dear that's right we had better hurry or we'll be late, follow me."  
  
They walked along until they came to Platform 9 and Platform 10, then the woman motioned for her daughter to go first and the young girl ran forward and went straight through the wall, without surprise to Damion and his father.  
  
"So all we do is run through the wall?" Damion asked.  
  
"Yeah," Replied Ron, "You go first," So Damion grabbed his cat and backpack and ran forward straight through the wall. When he went through he stepped over to the left incase Ron ran into him when he came through. Then he took a look around; there was a Long Black Train with smoke billowing out of the vent. There were children running around trying to get a seat on the train, some with robes, some without.  
  
"Some view, huh?"  
  
Damion started and turned to see who was behind him, it was Ron.  
  
"Yeah, It is,"  
  
"Okay, let's go get a seat, where's your trunk?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dad is bringing it,"  
  
"Good, that will make it easier, let's go, we want a good seat," They started walking toward the train. In just a few moments they had found a seat and Hermione had joined them. Then there was a knock at the window. It was Damion's dad, he quickly ran to get his trunk.  
  
When he came back there was another boy in the compartment, he was shy, Damion could tell, he had a toad, and buck teeth, reminding him of Hermione.  
  
"Damion, This is Neville Longbottom, he is in our grade also," Hermione chimed, removing Damion from his thoughts.  
  
"Hi, I'm Damion Price, I just transferred here from Durmstrange." Damion said as he stuck out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Neville said, not taking the hand, and looking at it as if it were diseased. Damion withdrew his hand and moved to sit in his seat.  
  
There was the sound of the compartment door opening, and Damion turned to see who was at the door, he stared for a minute, as if making sure it were really whom he thought it was, then he yelled "Harry! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't know you were a wizard!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't know you were either!" Damion replied.  
  
"Well what other Harry Potter is there?" Harry asked.  
  
"I had always had my thoughts about it, but I never knew and when I asked my father about it he said he doubted that you were. He thought I was imagining things!" Damion exclaimed.  
  
*AHEM*  
  
Harry then realized his friends were there, too. "Oh, Hi Hermione, Ron, Neville, this is Damion Price." Harry introduced them.  
  
"We know who he is, we didn't think you would though. Mum is the one who told him how to get onto the Platform, the same way she told you." Ron smiled at the memory of how he met his now best friend.  
  
"Hermione, you remember when I wrote you about the boy who had moved in down the street," Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "This is him!"  
  
"Well, he does look a little like Malfoy, with red streaks of course, although he is about a foot shorter than you," Hermione said to Damion, "His eyes do look like his except there is something about them that makes them look like they glow." Hermione said, squinting her eyes as if trying to see it.  
  
Damion chuckled, "They *do* glow Hermione, they change colors to match my mood,"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Mine do to, like when I'm sad they are like this dark brown color, and when I'm-,"  
  
"No Hermione, my eyes change colors, like they may be a Glowing Silver now but if I got bored they would be White, if I got mad they would be Orange and if-well you get the picture." Damion explained.  
  
"But why do they do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We actually don't know why they do that, but we think it has something to do with me being a Metamorphmangus." Damion replied  
  
"You're a Metamorphmangus?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Yeah, pretty neat huh? Haven't you ever wondered why I 'died' my hair so much?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I did," Harry said, "Change it to that bluish-green color that it was when I came to your Halloween Party!"  
  
"Okay," Damion said as he screwed his face up to where it looked like he was concentrating very hard on something. Then a second later his hair was turquoise blue, at this he received applause  
  
It was this moment that Draco Malfoy decided to pay his yearly visit to Harry. As soon as they heard the compartment door open Ron had his wand drawn and Neville was hidden underneath the compartment seat. Malfoy chuckled at the sight, Neville under the seat Ron with his wand drawn towards him, a boy that was a foot taller then him with turquoise blue hair, and Hermione and Harry standing there staring at him dumbstruck.  
  
"What's so funny Malfoy?" Ron asked as he lowered his wand but did not put it away.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the boy with blue hair here," He said as he waved a hand towards Damion. Hermione looked into Damion's eyes to see if they would change Orange, or Red. They changed colors but not Orange like she had expected. They changed to White, which made him look dead or as if he had no eyes!  
  
"How did you do that!?" Malfoy exclaimed, pointing at Damion's eyes. Damion's eyes then went back to their usual glowing Silver color.  
  
"Damion is a Metamorphmangus, Malfoy, He can change his appearance at will, except for his eyes, they change on their own, they change according to his mood." Harry explained.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Malfoy asked, really just wanting to see for himself.  
  
"Damion please change your hair back to its normal color," Harry asked. This time Damion only blinked and his hair was again blonde with red streaks.  
  
"Well, what about the eye thing, how should I believe that it goes with his mood?" Malfoy asked, only getting more and more intrigued.  
  
"You saw it for yourself!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Well, he may have done that himself! What can I say to make him mad or something?" Malfoy questioned himself.  
  
"Let me try," Harry turned to face Damion.  
  
"Okay, let's just play 'Make-Damion-Mad-So-We-Can-See-His-Eyes-Change- Colors'!" Damion exclaimed as he turned towards Harry.  
  
"Al'right," Malfoy said. Damion turned to glare at Malfoy and he saw his eyes fade from Glowing Silver to a Bright Orange, like they were on fire. "Bloody Hell!" Malfoy exclaimed. "That's brilliant!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad to know that you are fascinated with my eyes, but I'm not gay so if you will excuse me, I am going to go put my robes on." Damion grabbed his Gryffindor robes out of his trunk and left the compartment.  
  
"Potter, you need to teach your friend to respect those who are better than him," Malfoy said as he left.  
  
"Guess that excludes you, huh?" Harry yelled down the hall after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Hogwarts Express was pulling into the station. Damion had long since returned, he had met Seamus and Dean on his way back and they had introduced him to Lavender, Padma, and Parvarti. And by the time Malfoy had gotten back to his compartment, almost everyone on the train knew about Damion being a Metamorphmangus, which wasn't exactly a good thing.  
  
Damion got off the train with his cat. He quickly found Harry and Ron, followed by Hermione, they all went to get their own carriage, when they found a carriage they all climbed in and waited for the thestrals to starts the ride to Hogwarts. Damion reached down and opened the door to the cage his cat was in. The cat leaped into Damion's lap as soon he was out of the cage.  
  
"Wow, He's beautiful! What's his name?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I didn't know you had a cat." Harry said.  
  
"Dad just got him for me today, I haven't named him yet." Damion told them. Just then the door to their carriage opened to reveal someone with straggly, waist-length, dirty-blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant brown eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look.  
  
"As I was saying," Damion continued, ignoring the interruption, as he assumed the others didn't know her, "Can you guys help me name him?"  
  
"Sure, Damion, I'm sure we can think of something to call him," Ron replied. The girl sat down next to Ron, it being the only open seat.  
  
"Hi Luna," Hermione greeted, "How was your summer?"  
  
"It was quite enjoyable, you know." Luna replied dreamily, "You've gotten taller," She added.  
  
"I know that, Luna," Hermione said. Damion chuckled at this.  
  
"I don't know who you are." Luna said.  
  
"My name is Damion Price," He said as he stuck out his hand, "What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Luna Lovegood." She replied shaking his hand, and picking up a magazine she had conjured out of nowhere and began reading it upside down.  
  
"Luna is in Ravenclaw," Hermione informed him.  
  
"Wisdom beyond measure is mans greatest treasure," Luna replied in a singsong voice.  
  
There was an awkward silence as the carriage began to move. "I think Pluto would be a good name for him," Luna spoke suddenly. Everyone sat, for a moment, not knowing what she was talking about for a moment until Damion's cat 'meowed' loudly.  
  
"I like that." Damion replied as he stroked Pluto on the head. The rest of the trip was spent in silence except for Luna's occasional dreamy sigh and the turning of the pages of the book Hermione was reading. Finally they arrived at Hogwarts and they all lumbered up the front steps and into the front door to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
So? What did you think? Should I continue? I think it would be really fun to write this one, and I probably will even if no one likes it but I just wanted to know how you all felt about it.  
  
Merry Christmas! Shout out to Brooke! Hi! Charle! What's up? Jordan! Hey! Again, Merry Christmas All!  
  
Luv Y'all!  
  
~D-L1 


	2. Chapter 2

The New Arrival 

Chapter 2

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts and they all lumbered up the front steps and into the front door to Hogwarts.

Damion looked at the massive Entrance Hall, his mouth hanging open in awe.

"I never knew this place was so big!" He exclaimed, "We have heard about it, but the only one's who have really seen this place have **long** since graduated."

"Well, we do try." Dumbledore beamed from the top of the Grand Staircase, "And now, if Mr. Price would follow me, please, we will have you sorted before the first years arrive."

"Now what you don't want to do is get into Hufflepuff or Slytherin, of course Ravenclaw is the smarter ones, and the Gryffindors are the brave ones." Ron was talking to Damion before they had come back with the sorting hat.

"Oh, come off it Ron! It doesn't matter what house he's in, well, not really," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, come on, of course it does, because if he's in Slytherin, he'll probably be friends with Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed his eyes alight with horror.

Damion's ears seemed to perk at this sentence.

"Oh, Ron, don't ever think such a thing," Hermione said.

"Who cares what house I'm in, as long as I can see you guys some time during the day," Damion said as he draped his arms around Harry and Hermione's shoulders.

"Mr. Price, if you would please come up here," Professor McGonagall said from the head of the Great Hall. Damion stood from where he had been sitting at the Gryffindor table with his newfound friends, and walked to the stool that sat in the middle of the room. He sat down and waited for Professor McGonagall to place the hat on his head.

"Hmm, this one will be tough," The hat whispered in his ear, "So you want to be in Gryffindor, eh?"

"Yea, because all of my new friends are in there," Damion told the hat.

"Well, what about Ravenclaw?" The hat questioned.

"Well, I don't think I'm smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, besides, I don't know **anyone** in there." Damion said.

"Well, what about Slytherin?" The Hat asked with the slightest hint of amusement in its voice.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin, it doesn't sound that bad, besides if I was in there then I could—,"

Then the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

"Hey, I wasn't through talking to you!" Damion said as the hat was removed from his head. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat at the end where no one else was sitting. Almost as soon as he sat down the first years walked in from the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall proceeded to sort all of the first years into their houses, every once in a while Damion would look over to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry sending him sympathetic looks. When The Sorting Ceremony was over Dumbledore stood up to make his yearly speech.

"I am only standing up here to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is still just that . . . Forbidden. I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Eric Vaughn Knightly. Now, on with the feast!" Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands together and food filled every plate.

Damion only sat and stared at his food, not wanting to eat anything at the moment. He looked down the table at the third years that had just moved down towards him. "I can't wait till we get to go to our first Quidditch game. Of course Slytherin is going to get the House cup this year, Gryffindor won't steal it from us like they have done before!" declared a small boy with brown hair.

"Speaking of Gryffindors, I can't believe what Malfoy said about Potter, it's enough to make me sick!" Voiced the boy sitting next to the first boy. His hair was also brown but a much darker color, and it was all parted to one side covering much of his face.

Damion leaned a little towards them, trying not to make it to obvious.

"Yea, I know, but I don't think he knows that we heard him," Said the smaller boy.

"C'mon, Heero, He had to have we were right there!" Said the larger one.

"Trowa, there is no way that he think we heard him, he didn't see us!" Heero said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter if he knows we know, as long as we know that we know, and anyways if we tell him that we know, then he'll know that we know and we'll know that he knows that we know." Trowa said.

"Well put, Trowa!" Heero exclaimed as he clapped his friend on the back.

: I think I can still hear the ringing in my ears from that:// Damion thought as he thought about what the two boys had said, although he was still trying to figure out who knew what.

After about another 45 minutes of trying to figure out whether he knew something worth knowing or if he didn't know anything at all, Dumbledore stood up and the whole room grew quiet, "If the Prefects would please lead their houses to their dormitories, your things have already been taken up."

Everyone then stood up and walked toward the door, not one other house associating with Slytherin, with the exception of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Dean who were all giving their sympathy to Damion and saying their good-byes.

When Damion arrived at the Slytherin Common Room, he was lead up to the 7th year boys' dorm, which he shared with 7 other boys: Gregory Goyle, Quatre Winner, Blaise Zambini, Duo Maxwell, Vincent Crabbe, Eric Keith, and Draco Malfoy. When everyone was inside, they all just went to their separate beds and went to sleep.

"I still can't believe that you and I are Head boy and girl!" Hermione exclaimed, as she looked around the special common room set aside for the Head boy and girl.

"I can't either," Harry said, coming out of his room that led off of the common room.

"Well, I guess I'll just take a bath in our new Jacuzzi tub, and then I'm going to bed." Hermione told him.

" 'K 'Mione, tell me when you get out so I can take a shower." Harry said.

" 'K Harry," and with that Hermione left for the bathroom.

IN THE MORNING

Damion woke to the sound of Crabbe and Goyle's snores. He yawned and stretched as he grabbed the clothes he had picked out for today and walking into the bathroom. He took his shower, changed his clothes and walked back into the dorm room. He grabbed his wand off of the bedside table and went to get Pluto from under his unmade blankets.

"Come here, Pluto," Damion called, "let's go get some breakfast."

Pluto jumped off of the jumble of blankets and stretched, his ears fading to a slightly orange color before fading back to silver.

"I'm sorry for waking you, I just thought you might want to look around the castle for a while." Damion said as he scratched behind Pluto's ears while they turned a soft blue.

"Alright, let's go," Damion said as he walked out into the common room. There were a couple of people awake, either reading or sipping tea by the fire. Slytherins did not like to late for anything, especially not class.

Damion walked out of the common room and took a left towards the Great Hall, as he entered the Great Hall, he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down where he had sat the night before.

Not long after he had come down for breakfast Harry, Hermione, and Ron came down for breakfast. They each gave him a personal greeting (Ron; a wave, Hermione; a sympathetic smile and a wave, Harry; A wave and a knowing look.) and set off to eat a hearty breakfast.

"I don't think he should have been placed in Slytherin." Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione, you obviously don't know him like I do," Harry said, "This is the boy that gave the entire Surrey police a run for their money."

"Well that may be true, but that still doesn't mean that he belongs in Slytherin." Hermione said.

"Oh, come off it Hermione, you just like him, that's all." Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but avoided their gaze nonetheless.

Damion sat in silence, eating his delicious breakfast. He occasionally glanced over at Harry and Hermione. He once caught Hermione's eye but she immediately looked back down at her food. Damion was almost finished when someone sat down in front of him. It was Draco.

"What do you want?" Damion asked, barely sparing him a glance.

"I just thought I would let you know that you _cannot_ survive in this house without me, I could turn every single person in this house against you, but only if I wanted to." Draco said, not taking a breath.

"Well, do you _want_ to?" Damion asked, testing his ground.

"Not if I don't have to. I think you could be pretty cool, if you wanted to be. Not that you are. " Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Somehow, I think that there was a compliment somewhere in there." Damion smirked.

"Maybe, but that depends," Draco said.

"Depends on what?" Damion asked.

"Depends, are we calling a truce?" He shrugged.

"Well, I haven't cursed you out yet, so I guess so." Damion answered, extending his hand.

"Good." Draco said, shaking Damion's hand.

"…..When I went over to say 'hello' to the guy, he looked at me one good time and asked me, 'Do you know Bill Weasley?' and of course I said 'Yea, sure he's my brother,' and he says—"

"Why is Malfoy talking to Damion?" Hermione interrupted Ron's 'I met a famous person' story.

"No! Of course that's not what he said! He doesn't even know Damion." Ron said stupidly.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like it's anything bad. Damion would have already cursed him out if it was anything bad." Harry said, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Oh, I wish he were in our house." Hermione pouted.

"Hermione, get over it, we all already know that you like him." Ron said.

"I _do not_!" she screamed as if he had insulted her, but blushed at the same time.

"Oh, brother! This is even more obvious than when you liked Ron." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, that wasn't _that_ obvious…..was it?" Hermione asked.

"I hate to say 'Mione…..but it was." Harry said as he took a bite of his toast.

"Oh!" Hermione cried, as she thumped her head down onto the table.

Harry and Ron just snickered.

"You have to promise me one thing, though." Damion said, as Draco shook his hand.

"And what would that be?" Draco asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

"You have to leave my friends alone." Damion said.

"I knew it! I knew there was a catch!" Draco said, as he stood to leave the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" Damion asked, checking his watch, then his schedule.

"It's almost time to leave for class," Draco checked his watch also.

"Draco. We have half an hour before we have to leave for class, besides it's potions, isn't he supposed to be one of the meanest teachers of all of them?" Damion asked, as they started to leave anyway.

"You and your stupid Gryffindor friends," He laughed, "Meanest teacher. That's a good one." Draco said as they turned down the corridor to the potions room. "Maybe, they didn't think that, he is only mean to the people he doesn't like. And he doesn't like a whole lot of people."

"Well, what about you, he obviously likes you, why does he like you so much?" Damion asked, genuinely curious.

"Because he is my Godfather." Draco said as they approached the classroom.

"Really?" Damion asked, trying to imagine the person that Harry had described as his 'chemistry' teacher, having a Godson.

"Yes." Draco said, nodding his head slowly, as if he were actually thinking about it.

They walked into the door to be greeted by and empty classroom, Draco walked in and laid his bag on a desk on the far left side of the classroom. Damion sat his bag beside Draco's and followed him through the door that led to Professor Snape's personal office. When they entered Professor Snape looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"Good Morning, Draco." He greeted them, as he stood and walked over to Draco and pulled him into a hug.

"Morning Severus." Draco said, hugging his godfather.

"Have some tea," Snape offered sweeping his hand over the small table that was set for three.

'I wonder how he knew I was coming,' Damion thought.

"Why not?" He said, sitting at one of the three place settings. Damion sat down next to him, Severus in the only seat left.

"So how has your morning been?" Severus asked, sipping his tea.

"It's been awful! First, My shampoo wasn't Strawberry like I asked for, it was Vanilla. Second, I couldn't find my favorite t-shirt to wear today. And Third, I forgot to do my Transfiguration Essay over the summer! Awful I tell you!" Draco said.

'Wow, sounds like his life sucks,' Damion thought sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes and sipped his tea.

"Well, All I can tell you, Draco, is that you need to just find the--,"

"Silver lining, yeah, yeah, I know, but you have no idea how hard it is to find any kind of silver anything with a case like Potter on your back." Draco sighed as he sipped his own tea.

"You should probably try to forget about Potter, he is only going to bring you down, this petty fighting isn't going to get you anywhere." Snape said as he sniffed his tea and sat it back down.

"How do I do that?" Draco asked.

"Lemme give you a few ideas," Snape said.

'Oh great, a boring morning in here, when I could be out there,' Damion thought as he glanced out the window.

Okay…Okay…I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry. I have had some serious problems in the past year…I would rather not talk about them, but if you would like to ask about them you can e-mail finally updated and I will probably be doing so more often now that I have things sorted out, I'm sure that anyone who was reading this story probably isn't reading it anymore but maybe someone will. You can throw things if you want, I won't tell you not to…


End file.
